memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung/Archiv
2011 03. Januar *Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/2011-W01 bitte löschen, falsches Format. Hat übrigens seit Neujahr niemand bemerkt. Wäre schön, wenn sich ein paar mehr Leute um die Aktualität der Hauptseite bemühen würden...--Joe-le 22:24, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) **naja, zumindest laut ISO-Norm ist dieses Format richtig-- 22:30, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *hab auch eben erst Diskussion:Hauptseite#Da stimt was nicht... entdeckt. Versteh trotzdem nicht, warum erst um das Problem herum geredet wird, anstatt kurz eine passende Vorlage zu schaffen. Solange das Thema nicht abschliessend geklärt ist, sollten beide Vorlagen existieren.--Joe-le 22:34, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) **entschuldige bitte. ich arbeite tagsüber ^^ -- 22:43, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *wer nicht :). Du warst ganz sicher auch nicht persönlich gemeint. Das war eher ein allgemeiner Aufruf, unsere Startseite nicht so stiefmütterlich zu behandeln... Hast Du das Format jetzt umgestellt? Weil dann könnte ja wiederumVorlage:Nächste Episoden/2011-W1 gelöscht werden.--Joe-le 22:47, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 04. Januar * Datei:Warpdiagramm(modifiziert).GIF. Bild ist unbenutzt. Der Uploader hat der Löschung zugestimmt. -- 12:01, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 07.Februar *Datei:Im holographischen Labor von Crell Moset.jpg Bild wurde von mir hochgeladen, es wird aber nicht mehr gebraucht. Bitte löschen. --One of four 10:35, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 11:23, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 20. Februar *Spektralklasse F0IB. Keine kanonische Erwähnung von Spektralklasse F0IB, weiteres siehe Diskussion:Spektralklasse F0IB. -- 16:49, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Erledigt (meine erste administrative Handlung seit ich Admin bin :-) ) Alte Diskussion ist nun unter Diskussion:Spektralklasse F zu finden. --Mark McWire 18:35, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 27.Februar *bitte Datei:Shot0253.png löschen da es ein duplikat von Datei:Ankunftsliste_Deep_Space_9_2370_2.png ist welches ich versehentlich mit falschen namen hochgeladen habe. --Treaki 16:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) **'erledigt'--Bravomike 19:07, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 13. April * Benutzer Blog:Andy Riker/TNG -Die beste Serie-...nur TNG? und Benutzer Blog:Andy Riker/TOS auf die Schippe genommen. Grund: Wunsch des Autors. -- 18:11, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) **gelöscht (Warum sind die links hier noch blau?) -- 18:26, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 21. April * 80px und 80px sind zwei Bilder mit dem selben Inhalt. Das erste (Datei:Dr Ja'Dar.jpg) wird nirgendwo benutzt. --TheIgel69 20:26, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :eigentlich finde ich persönlich Datei:Dr Ja'Dar.jpg aber schöner. Naja, als thumbnail macht das keinen wirklichen Unterschied. Vorrecht der älteren Datei hätte auch „Dr Ja'Dar.jpg“, Datei:Doktor Ja'Dar.jpg hätte also eigentlich nie hochgeladen werden sollen, aber der Titel ist natürlich besser und wäre wohl vermutlich sowieso als Verschiebung vorgeschlagen worden.--Bravomike 21:16, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) **'erledigt'--Bravomike 08:17, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 13.Mai Vulkanische Geschichte/Temp - Verschoben nach Benutzer:D47h0r/Vulkanische Geschichte, WL wird nicht mehr benötigt. --D47h0r Talk 20:00, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Erledigt. -- 20:16, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) 15. Mai *Benutzer:D47h0r/Vulkanische Geschichte - Inhalt wurde in Vulkanische Geschichte Übertragung. Benutzer-Unterseite wird somit nicht mehr benötigt. --D47h0r Talk 17:21, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) **'erledigt'--Bravomike 17:32, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) 17.Mai Benutzer:D47h0r/Vorlagen, Benutzer:D47h0r/Links, Benutzer:D47h0r/Unterseiten - Werden nicht mehr benötigt. --D47h0r Talk 14:25, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Hm, hab ich jetzt das falsche gelöscht? -- 14:30, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Jap, du hast die Übersicht anstelle der Unterseiten gelöscht. --D47h0r Talk 14:32, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Edit: Danke, jetzt passt es. --D47h0r Talk 14:33, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Das erste war ne Weiterleitung. Aber der link ist immer noch blau. -- 14:36, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Du hast die Links und die Unterseiten auch wiederhergestellt, die Weiterleitung (Vorlagen) ist aber folgerichtig nicht mehr vorhanden. --D47h0r Talk 14:39, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Oh, ich sollte vieeel genauer lesen. Und wieso sind die links noch immer blau? Oder brauch es dabei auch seine bis das sichtbar ist?`(Merkt man dass ich bisher nicht alzu häufig was hier gelöscht hab?^^) -- 14:43, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Scheint aber am System zu liegen. Jedenfalls sind die Seiten, die gelöscht werden sollten, jetzt auch wirklich gelöscht. Danke. --D47h0r Talk 14:47, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) 8. Juni Datei:General der ekosianischen SS.jpg - Versehentlich erneut hochgeladen und dann durch das Zurücksetzen nochmalig eine unnötige Version erzeugt. Abgesehen von der ersten Version kann der Rest weg. --D47h0r Talk 22:37, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *'erledigt'--Bravomike 07:21, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 9. Juni Benutzer_Diskussion:141.70.81.149 - Versehentlich Willkommensnachricht gesetzt, sorry --Egeria 21:41, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *gelöscht -- 21:45, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 10. Juni Datei:Die Trek-Crew von Picard bis Troy.jpg- Eine neue Version hochgeladen die unnötig war. Durch einen Fehler wurde das Bild im Artikel nicht angezeigt. --D47h0r Talk 17:28, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das Dumme ist, dass man die jeweils aktuelle Dateiversion nicht einzeln löschen kann. Habe es jetzt zurückgesetzt--Bravomike 09:23, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 20. Juni Fähnrich Kymble( Hologramm) - Unnötige Weiterleitung, Artikel wird unter Kymble (Hologramm) geführt. --D47h0r Talk 17:11, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *gelöscht--Klossi 17:48, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Und Kymble (Hologramm) kann nun auch weg, da der Zusatz unnötig ist. --D47h0r Talk 09:14, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *gelöscht -- 14:38, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 24. Juni Datei:Enterprise im Orbit der Erde.jpg - Da es den Bildtitel schon gibt, ist es jetzt eine neue Version, bitte auf das alte Bild (NX-01) zurücksetzen und die neue Version löschen. --D47h0r Talk 13:29, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *Wird unter Datei:Datei-Enterprise-Refit im Orbit der Erde.jpg geführt. --D47h0r Talk 13:31, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) **verschoben nach Datei:Enterprise (NCC-1701) Refit im Orbit der Erde.jpg--Bravomike 15:42, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 27. Juni Eier Benedikt - Falsche Schreibweise, korrekt ist Eier Benedict, WL daher unnötig. --D47h0r Talk 17:18, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *gelöscht -- 17:31, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 30. Juni *Plasma - Der Artikel als solcher soll erhalten bleiben, Plasma (Physik) kann weg, ebenso wie die scheinbar vorhandene WL von Plasma auf Plasma, keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen ist. --D47h0r Talk 14:58, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) **erledigt--Bravomike 14:59, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 2. Juli Staatliche Vulkanische Handelsflotte - Kleinschreibung, da es nicht als Kurzform, zb, "SVH", existiert. --D47h0r Talk 13:20, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *gelöscht -- 14:04, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 12. Juli *USS Nuperior - Offensichtlicher Non-Canon Inhalt. --D47h0r Talk 13:27, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) **Inklusive dem dazugehörigen Bild Datei:USS Nuperior.jpg --D47h0r Talk 13:28, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ***Brauchen wir da keinen Löschantrag? Ist zwar wohl eindeutig, aber die Löschrichtlinie sofort sagt nichts von nicht canonischem Inhalt...--Tobi72 14:44, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ***Habe es hier reingepackt, da Bravomike mal sagte, dass offensichtliche Non-Canon Inhalte auch sofort gelöscht werden könnten. --D47h0r Talk 15:11, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) **Ich bin mir da nicht immer sicher. Ich denke es sollte trotzdem ein Löschantrag gemacht werden, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich keine kanonische Quelle gibt.--Tobi72 15:24, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Laut : Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung - Für Umleitungen, non-canon Inhalte und andere kontroverse Seiten und Bilder, sowie doppelt vorhandene Artikel und Bilder. Wobei man jetzt natürlich darüber diskutieren kann, was der Sinn dabei ist, ausgerechnet bei kontroversen Seiten auf eine klärende Diskussion zu verzichten…--Bravomike 15:46, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 13. Juli *D47h0r/Erstellte Navigationsleisten - Ohne Namespace erstellt, wird nicht weiter benötigt. --D47h0r Talk 16:57, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) **'erledigt'--Bravomike 18:16, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 3. August Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r/Archiv - Nicht weiter benötigt. --D47h0r Talk 10:59, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Erledigt.--Tobi72 12:17, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 27. August Omicron 4 - nicht weiter benötigte Weiterleitung --D47h0r Talk 10:10, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Erledigt. --Mark McWire 11:22, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 09. November Subraum-Tensor-Feld? -> falscher Begriff erwischt. --87.171.159.52 18:29, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Erledigt. --Mark McWire 13:28, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 17. November Vic Taybeck bitte nach Vic Tayback verschieben und erstgenannten löschen. Danke. --Ben Cullen 23:37, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :hat sich erledigt hab festgestellt das ich selber verschieben kann ;) --Ben Cullen 23:41, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *Aber gelöscht hab ich es...--Tobi72 23:52, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::alles klar danke;) --Ben Cullen 09:17, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 20. November Torpedoraum - Momentan nur Weiterleitung, bitte löschen, damit Torpedorampe nach Torpedoraum verschoben werden kann. --D47h0r Talk 20:24, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :erledigt--Bravomike 21:53, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 21. November Christine Rose bitte löschen, wurde nach Cristine RoseVerschoben. --Ben Cullen :Zumindest die MA/en hat da eine Weiterleitung. Welche Schreibweise des Namens kommt denn in den Credits vor?--Bravomike 16:33, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :PS: Die IMDB führt es auch als alternativen Namen…--Bravomike 16:35, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Gerade nachgeschaut, die Credits führen sie als "Cristine Rose". --D47h0r Talk 16:39, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Danke! glöscht--Bravomike 16:41, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 2012 17. Januar 2012 Weiterleitung "Starfleet Academy" -> Starfleet Academy (Neue Zeitlinie) bitte löschen. -Zwerch 21:21, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 21:46, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 25. Januar 2012 Weiterleitung "Mission Gamma: Lesser Evil" -> Das kleinere Übel bitte löschen. -Zwerch 23:32, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Erledigt--Bravomike 07:51, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 11. Februar 2012 Datei:Teeanbau-in-China-original.jpg und Datei:Gruener-Tee-a24562128.jpg bitte löschen, da weder Bezug zu Star Trek besteht und Urheberrechtlich Zweifel angebracht sind. --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 09:04, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 31.03.2012 hsitt Benutzer:Hsitt bitte löschen Memory Alpha: Ich bin unzufriden mit Memory Alpha wenn man nicht schreiben darf dann ist auch der Blog überflüssig. Da wir nur ein Paar richtig stellung zu Beamen geschrieben haben, wurde unser Blog verschoben. Kein weiteren Bedarf an Memory Alpha, eins noch H.S.I.T.T.™ und HSITT™ ist Trademark Geschützt. *Zwar können wir den Benutzer selbst nicht löschen, aber ich werde die Benutzerseite und den Blog löschen. Wenn der Benutzer selbst gelöscht werden soll, bitte an Wikia direkt wenden.--Tobi72 12:58, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Habe alles bis auf Benutzer_Blog:Hsitt gelöscht. Hier hab ich irgendwie keine Möglichkeit zu. Wenn du wieder was hergestellt haben willst, dann sag einfach bescheid.--Tobi72 13:03, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) 01.05.2012 * Datei:Saurischer Delegierter mit langem Schädel und menschenähnlichen Händen.jpg - Habe mich diesbezüglich geirrt, die Hand, die dort zu sehen ist, gehört einem Vulkanier. Bild wird nicht mehr benötigt. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka ''Pflaume) 08:53, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 10:05, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) 14.05.2012 *Jürgen Mey - falsche Schreibweise (richtig: Jürgen Mai) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:24, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 21:19, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) 17.05.2012 * Datei:Miramanee.jpg - hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass hier schon ein Portrait-Bild existiert. Sollte zu Gunsten von Datei:Miramanee_2268.jpg gelöscht werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:46, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) *erledigt.--Tobi72 12:06, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) 02.06.2012 *Bioplasmische Lebensform – kein wirklich stichhaltiger Inhalt, Quelle auch nicht, es bezieht sich wohl auf Bevvox und die Telepathische Werferpflanze, die solche Lebensformen sind (en). Kann man da was Substanzielleres beitragen?--Bravomike 16:53, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 21.06.2012 * Datei:TW Braunschweig.jpg versehentlich hochgeladen, wird nicht gebraucht.--TW.Braunschweig 04:53, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 06:46, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 3. September 2012 * Datei:Romulanisches Imperium 2379 canon.svg: Doppelt. –Tetryon 15:02, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :erledigt -- 15:12, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) 14. Oktober 2012 * Liste von Gästen und Mitarbeitern der K-7-Bar - unnötige Weiterleitung auf Liste von Mitarbeitern und Gästen der K-7-Bar --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:45, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 12:58, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) * Liste des Personals der Jovis - unnötige Weiterleitung auf Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Jovis --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:05, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :erledigt -- 18:45, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 19.Oktober 2012 * Datei:Pola Matthew.jpg - wird nicht mehr benötigt (Pola/Matthew). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:42, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :erledigt --Klossi (Diskussion) 15:43, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 21.Oktober 2012 * Keensers Spezies - unnötige WL zu ~/Spezies/Film/11/5. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 10:06, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 10:43, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 26.Oktober 2012 * Datei:Chakotay paralax.jpg - versehentlich unter dem ursprünglichen Dateinamen hochgeladen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:38, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :erledigt -- 20:46, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 27.Oktober 2012 * Datei:Der Doktor 2378.jpg - nicht mehr benötigt, da das Bild für die Hauptdatei Datei:Der Doktor.jpg genutzt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:13, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) **erledigt--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:29, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 01.November 2012 * Datei:Kira Nerys 2373.jpg - nicht mehr benötigt, da das Bild für die ältere Hauptdatei Datei:Kira Nerys (2373).jpg genutzt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:04, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:42, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 02.November 2012 * Datei:Worf transf.jpg - versehentlich hochgeladenes Duplikat von Datei:Worf 2366.jpg --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 00:53, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) **Erledigt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:15, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 16.November 2012 Folgende nunmehr überflüssige Weiterleitungen: *Liste der Shuttletypen der Föderation *Shuttletypen der Föderation *Liste der Stationen und Basen anderer Völker *Diskussion:Liste der Schiffsklassen der Romulaner *Liste der Schiffsklassen der Romulaner *Diskussion:Shuttletypen der Föderation *Diskussion:Planeten in der Delphischen Ausdehnung *Planeten in der Delphischen Ausdehnung *Diskussion:Liste des nicht-menschlichen Sternenflottenpersonals *Liste des nicht-menschlichen Sternenflottenpersonals *Angehörige der US-Polizei *Diskussion:Liste des MACO-Personals *Liste des MACO-Personals *Personal der Sternenbasis 11 *Liste von Crewmitgliedern von Deep Space 9 *Personal der Old City Station *Liste des Personals der Raumstation K-7 *Mitglieder von Karidians Schauspieltruppe *Personal des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers *Liste von Mitarbeitern und Gästen des Paradise City Saloons *Personal des Mercy Hospitals *Liste des Personals der Sternenflotte *Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals der Zukunft *Weiteres Sternenflottenpersonal (23. Jahrhundert) *Diskussion:Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals (23. Jahrhundert) *Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals (23. Jahrhundert) *Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals (22. Jahrhundert) *Weiteres Sternenflottenpersonal (24. Jahrhundert) *Diskussion:Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals (24. Jahrhundert) *Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals (24. Jahrhundert) *Weiteres klingonisches Militärpersonal (23. Jahrhundert) *Klingonisches Militärpersonal *Liste des bajoranischen Militärpersonals *Personal der United States Navy *Personal der United States Air Force *Diskussion:Personal der United States Army *Diskussion:Liste von Personal auf Ajilon Prime *Liste von Personal auf Ajilon Prime *Liste des Personals der Sternenflotte der Erde --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:18, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::ein paar gelöscht, kann aber gerade nicht weitermachen, sorry--Bravomike (Diskussion) 13:45, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18. November 2012 * Datei:Vedek Mera mit Kira.jpg - nicht mehr benötigt, da durch Einzelportrait ersetzt (Datei:Mera_2373.jpg) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:33, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 19. November 2012 * Datei:Androna.jpg - nicht mehr benötigt (da nun: Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Androna.jpg) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:17, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 26. November 2012 * Targhee-Mondbiest - Offensichtlicher Unssinn. --Egeria (Diskussion) 23:24, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) **Erledigt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:48, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 1. Dezember 2012 Ich bitte um die Löschung folgender Artikel: * ~/Person/TNG/1×11/1 falsche Schreibweise ("×" statt "x") / unnötige Weiterleitung zu ~/Person/TNG/1x11/1. * ~/Person/TNG/1×11/2 falsche Schreibweise ("×" statt "x") / unnötige Weiterleitung zu ~/Person/TNG/1x11/2. * noch ausstehende Löschungen vom 16., 18. und 19. November 2012. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 10:19, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ** alles geköscht ps Datei:Androna.jpg ist auch schon gelöscht wurden das Bild ist das originale was in der eng MA vorhanden ist und natürlich dann auch hier mit angezeigt wird. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:34, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Hatte mich auch schon gewundert, was Androna angehr. Was ist aber mit den Weiterleitungen der Listen vom 16. November, brauchen wir die noch? --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 10:50, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 2013 2. Januar 2013 Ich bitte um die Löschung folgender Artikel: * Datei:Schatten im Licht.JPG * Datei:Der große Führer.JPG Grund: Dateiendung/Großschreibung falsch. Ich hoffe das hier zu schreiben ist richtig. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 12:56, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Ist auch der richtige Ort hier. -- 13:00, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich bitte um die Löschung des folgenden Artikels: * Datei:Unter flascher Flagge (Kiosk).jpg Grund: falscher Name . ...und weil heute der Wurm drin ist :) -Zwerch (Diskussion) 17:06, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 3. Januar 2013 Ich bitte um die Löschung folgender Artikel: * Datei:Unter flascher Flagge (Kiosk).jpg als Nachtrag zum 02.01.12! (s.o.) * Datei:Im Bann des Wolfs (Kiosk).jpg * Datei:Elite Force (Kiosk).jpg * Datei:Verwirrspiele (Kiosk).jpg * Datei:Unter falscher Flagge (Kiosk).jpg * Datei:Schatten im Licht.jpg * Datei:Der große Führer.jpg * Datei:Die Überlebenden von Serafin.jpg Diese letzten sieben Artikel wg. eventueller Urheberrechtsveletzungen (s. Diskussion:Die Überlebenden von Serafin zum Beitrag von Benutzer:Shisma. Ich kann mir keine Strafe erlauben für ein paar blöde Cover. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 19:03, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 12 Januar 2013 Sternenzeit MA ist kein Diskussions Forum :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 14:07, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 22. Januar 2013 * Yosts Spezies - unnötige Weiterleitung auf ~/Spezies/VOY/5x13/1? --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:14, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) * Datei:Neil Armstrong betritt den Mond.jpg - mein Fehler, tatsächlich ist Buzz Aldrin zu sehen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 23:11, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 10:32, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 07. Februar 2013 * Wiederkehrenden Charakter - unnötige Weiterleitung auf Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:14, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) **Erledigt... hat ja nicht mal funktioniert.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:17, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) * Weyoun/temp wird nicht mehr benötigt. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:57, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) **Erledigt--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:47, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 09. Feburar 2013 * ~/Planet/TOS/1×28/1?? - unnötige Weiterleitung (falsches "x"). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:56, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 13:57, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 11. Februar 2013 * Datei:Das Dominon - Fall der Götter.jpg bitte löschen. Falsche Schreibweise -Zwerch (Diskussion) 14:18, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 22. Februar 2013 * Dee'Ahns Spezies - unnötige Weiterleitung. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:50, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 23. Februar 2013 * Liste formwandelnder Spezies - unnötige Weiterleitung. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:26, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :"Liste formwandelnder Spezies" ist allerdings das schönere Deutsch. Chris06 (Diskussion) 14:03, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Sehe ich zwar auch so, allerdings haben wir uns nunmal für den Standard "Liste von" entschieden und das müssen wir nun halt durchziehen auch wenn es mal - wie in diesem Falle - ein wenig umständlich wirkt. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:32, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::gelöscht -- 10:24, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 16. März 2013 * Tarquins Spezies unnötige Weiterleitung auf ~/Spezies/ENT/3x01/1 --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:03, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 13:45, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) * Weitere unnötige Weiterleitungen: ** Onquaniis Spezies, Abaddons Spezies, Amaries Spezies, Krits Spezies, Fennims Spezies, Zjods Spezies, D'Marrs Spezies, Jarleths Spezies, Makulls Spezies, Diskussion:Makulls Spezies, Grathon Tolars Spezies, ~/Spezies/VOY/6x19/1, Ja'Dars Spezies, Diskussion:Ja'Dars Spezies --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:02, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) * Kolos' Spezies - gibt es schon --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:02, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 14:30, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 10. Mai 2013 * Nyota Uhura (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) unnötige Weiterleitung auf Nyota Uhura. --Egeria (Diskussion) 13:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) **gelöscht -- 15:27, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) 19. Mai 2013 * Klingonen (Neue Zeitlinie) siehe Diskussion. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 10:56, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) **gelöscht -- 15:27, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) 25. Mai 2013 * Datei:Images.jpg ist ein Dublikat der Datei ST11 Kinoplakat.jpg --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:35, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) ** gelöscht --Klossi (Diskussion) 17:43, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) 26. Mai 2013 * Datei:Erik Pressman und William Riker.jpg - War ein Schnellschuss, das Bild gibt es schon unter Datei:Riker und Pressman.jpg. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:50, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) **'erledigt' --D47h0r Talk 15:05, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) 07.Juni 2013 * Datei:800px-Velociraptor mount.jpg - Non-canon, siehe wikipedia-Artikel. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:51, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) **'erledigt' --D47h0r Talk 21:50, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 15. Juni 2013 * Datei:Meloras stunt-double.jpg bitte löschen, da keine Einbindung (aus der MA/en). Wäre nett, wenn "unser" Bild Datei:Melora Petzlar (Stuntdouble).jpg auch gleich zu Datei:Melora Pazlar (Stuntdouble).jpg verschoben werden könnte (mein Fehler). --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:09, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) **Beides erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 21:12, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 22. Juni 2013 Bitte um Schnellöschung folgender nicht mehr benötiger Weiterleitungsseiten: * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2364 * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2365 * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2366 * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2367 * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2368 * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2369 * Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2371 Siehe hierzu auch Memory Alpha:Dateien verschieben --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:07, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) **Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 15:16, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 4. August 2013 Die AZL zu Krieg gegen den Terror ist abgelaufen. Nach 5 Tagen wurde keine Gegenstimme eingetragen, auch die heutige (aus mehreren Gründen eigentlich nicht gültige) Gegenstimme ändert an der Mehrheit für das Löschen nichts. --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:08, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) *Erledigt.--Klossi (Diskussion) 11:57, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 11. August 2013 Datei:STC_-_The_Falkenhorst_Chronicles_E01_-_Wie_alles_begann siehe Diskussion. Wir sollten im übrigen über eine generelle Abschaltung der Videofunktion nachdenken. --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:49, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 7. September 2013 * Benutzer:Defchris/Monaco-sidebar - Uralt-Überbleibsel vom vorletzten Skin. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:38, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) **Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 11:44, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 8. September 2013 * ~/ENT/3×09/Planet/1 - unnötige Weiterleitung entstanden durch Verschieben nach ~/Planet/ENT/3×09/1 (korrekte Bezeichnung für diese Art von Artikeln) --Egeria (Diskussion) 20:41, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ** ~/Planet/ENT/3×09/1 - unnötige Weiterleitung auf ~/Planet/ENT/3x09/1 (falsches x). --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:52, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *** Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 21:11, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 1. Dezember 2013 * Datei:Wächter der Ewigkeit, Rotröcke.jpg - ist bereits vorhanden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:48, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::gelöscht --- 14:47, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 7. Dezember 2013 Datei:Janeway trifft ihren tierischen Berater.jpg - da doppelt (Datei:Erster Kontakt von Janeway mit dem tierischen Begleiter.jpg) --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:34, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 10:46, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 15. Dezember 2013 Tracy Tormé (Komikerin) - nun da hab ich mich wohl vom Vornamen im ersten Moment täuschen lassen… --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:19, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 11:43, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Edit: Habe ich nun den richtigen Artikel erwischt? --D47h0r Talk 11:45, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) **Ja hast du, die Komiker'in' war hier fehl am Platze ;) Die Weiterleitung mit dem é sollte hingegen bestehen bleiben, da beide Varianten onscreen zu lesen sind (original und remastered) --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:15, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 31. Dezember 2013 Exzentrizität - Unnötige Weiterleitung durch Verschieben. Der Artikel behandelt Exzentrik und nicht Exzentrizität. --Egeria (Diskussion) 23:29, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 10:11, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 2014 05. Januar 2014 * T. Palmer - muss freigehalten werden für den Charakter aus dem normalen Universum. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:31, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) * ~/Person/ENT/4x18/11 - wird nicht mehr benötigt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:31, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ** Erledigt --Klossi (Diskussion) 14:37, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) 11. Januar 2014 * Datei:De3.jpg (da schon als Datei:DeForest Kelley.jpg vorhanden) --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:34, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ** Erledigt --Klossi (Diskussion) 12:45, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) 31. März 2014 * Kategorie:Brauche_Vorlage_(Bildbeschreibung-Cover): alles abgearbeitet. -- 21:14, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Die kann doch lieber mal bleiben. -- 13:17, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) 8. April 2014 * Memory Alpha:Sandbox, das Bild sollte aus der Versiongeschichte verschwinden. -- 16:15, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) * 2 WLen: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/ShiKahr-Akademie?redirect=no und http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Diskussion:ShiKahr-Akademie?redirect=no -- 16:40, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 16:42, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) * WL http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vorlage:InArbeit?redirect=no Es gibt immer wieder Probleme damit, alle Seiten "In Arbeit" auszuschließen. -- 16:47, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) * Im Artikelnamensraum nicht mehr benötigt: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vorlage:TVSerie?redirect=no -- 16:48, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk 17:05, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) 9. April * Bitte löschen: ** http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Test4?redirect=no ** http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Test4?redirect=no ** http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vorlage_Diskussion:Displaytitle Danke! -- 17:11, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. -- 13:19, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) 3. Mai Folgende Diskussions-Bilder werden von mir nicht mehr benötigt: * Datei:Kein Bild verfügbar.jpg (unnötig) * Datei:Diskussion Vorlage Episodentyp.jpg (wir haben nun entsprechende Prototypen) * Datei:Diskussion Button Anzeigen.jpg (ist umgesetzt worden) * Datei:Bild Diskussion MediaWiki 1.jpg (ist behoben worden) * Datei:Bild_Diskussion_MediaWiki_2.jpg (ist behoben worden) --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:21, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Erledigt. --Klossi (Diskussion) 14:34, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) 6. Juni Benutzer:ME47/Status hatte ich für den Online-Status, den jetzt der StatusBot regelt, wird also nicht mehr gebraucht. 20:26, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 20:34, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) 25. August * Vorlage:Dialogzitat\tmp - war eine Test-Vorlage, wird nicht mehr benötigt. Die dazugehörige Diskussion sollte aber erhalten bleiben und wurde zur Diskussion der Vorlage:Dialogzitat verschoben. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:08, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. -- 19:32, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) 2015 11.01.2015 * Zora DeHorta bitte löschen. wurde verschoben nach Zora DeHorter, dies ist laut imdb der richtige name. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 16:30, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hat zwar etwas gedauert, ist aber jetzt erledigt 13:16, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) 05.06.15-Datei:EhefrauAnnorax.jpg Bitte löschen, da Duplikat von Datei:Ehefrau von Annorax.jpg.--J-L A (Diskussion) *Erledigt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:24, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) 16.11.2015 Datei:Starship deploy status 1.jpg, Duplikat von Datei:Raumschiffliste Sternenbasis 173.jpg --langweiler (Diskussion) 10:05, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) *Erledigt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:34, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 01.12.1015 Esquit, unbenutzte Weiterleitung --langweiler (Diskussion) 14:55, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) : Erledigt --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:42, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) 2016 08.01.2016 Stefan Meszeritz kann gelöscht werden (Name falsch). Inhalte wurden nach Stefan Meszerits übertragen und ergänzt, verlinkte Artikel angepasst. --84.133.100.142 15:51, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :abgehakt, einen Link hattest du aber vergessen 16:51, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) 08.05.2016 Im Zuge dieser Diskussionen Diskussion:Convention / Forum:AZL FedCon I wird um die Löschung der folgenden Einzelartikel gebeten. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:54, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC) * FedCon I, FedCon II, FedCon III, FedCon IV, FedCon V, FedCon VI, FedCon VII, FedCon VIII, FedCon IX, FedCon X, FedCon XI, FedCon XII, FedCon XIII, FedCon XIV, FedCon XV, FedCon XVI, FedCon XVII, FedCon XVIII, FedCon XIX, FedCon XX, FedCon XXV, Vorlage:Navigationsleiste FedCon * Galileo 7.I, Galileo 7.II, Galileo 7.III, Galileo 7.IV, Galileo 7.V, Galileo 7.VI, Galileo 7.VII, Galileo 7.VIII, Galileo 7.IX, Galileo 7.X, Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Galileo 7 **Warte damit erstmal, bis der AZL durch ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:07, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC) 02.06.2016 Datei:Takarianischer Barde.jpg kann gelöscht werden (Ähnliches Bild bereits vorhanden als Datei:Takarianischer Erzähler.jpg)--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 19:43, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Normalerweise stellen wir hier die Bilder nicht überlebensgroß dar. Gelöscht 09:16, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Was meinst du eigentlich mit überlebensgroß? Fehlte vielleicht der |thumb|?--Admiral Jarok :Ne, der Doppelpunkt, hierunter hast du es ja richtig gemacht 10:23, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) 05.06.2016 Datei:Alter Nechani-Mann 1.jpg Sorry, war auch schon vorhanden --Admiral Jarok :is weg 10:23, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) 27.06.2016 Wicky bei Star-Trek - Testseite eines Anonymus --Admiral Jarok :Informativ und vielsagend. Lassen wir sie doch da. Die Fachhochschule Potsdam hat sich dabei viel Mühe gegeben 12:53, 27. Jun. 2016 (UTC) 29.06.2016 Wir haben einen echten Troll im Wiki: Wicky spielt im neuen Star-Trek-Film mit. Schmeißt das und die andere Seite raus. -- 07:52, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Erledigt--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:18, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) 16.07.2016 Datei:Sternenflottenoffizier_Technik_Sicherheit_USS_Voyager_2374_Sternzeit_51386.jpg Habe ein besseres Bild der Person hochgeladen.--Admiral Jarok :Wieso hast du nicht einfach eine neue Version für die Datei hochgeladen? 20:21, 16. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Habe mich vielleicht nicht eindeutig ausgedrückt. Das neue Bild ist aus einer anderen Episode. Daher ging es mit "neuer Version" nicht (Sternzeit im Dateinamen).--Admiral Jarok :erledigt 08:19, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) 22.07.2016 * Datei:81ZTK3CH9AL.jpg - Fehlversuch von Datei:The Spin on Spiner.jpg. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:52, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Die Tat ist vollbracht 15:18, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) 09.09.2016 Rock'n'Roll - besteht nur aus unsinnigen Stichpunkten - Relevanter Inhalt bereits im Artikel Rock and Roll vorhanden.--Admiral Jarok :Ich hab daraus jetzt mal eine Weiterleitung gemacht, das kann so falsch doch auch nicht sein 20:49, 9. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 18.09.2016 Benutzer:Tetryon/Schublade - bitte löschen. Danke –Tetryon 23:10, 17. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Es ist fort 14:28, 19. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 24.09.2016 * Datei:91uEf22TOqL.jpg - ist doppelt und wird nicht mehr benötigt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:05, 24. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Erledigt. Darf es sonst noch was sein? 11:47, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 27.09.2016 * Datei:Sternenflottenoffizier Technik Sicherheit 1 USS Voyager 2376 Sternzeit 53049.jpg - wird nicht mehr benötigt, da besseres Bild aus anderer Episode hochgeladen wurde. --Admiral Jarok :Und wo ist die richtige Datei? 20:51, 27. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Die ist hier. Habe deine Antwort erst jetzt gesehen.--Admiral Jarok ::Muss hier jetzt etwas gelöscht werden oder nicht? -- 10:59, 5. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Das erstgenannte ist gelöscht 16:46, 5. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 04.11.2016 * Islam - kein Canoninhalt. * Cannaroid. - und nochmal Noncanon. --Admiral Jarok **Erledigt. -- 10:58, 5. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 03.12.2016 Fürchterliche Symmetrie - unnötige Weiterleitung --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:28, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :War der ursprüngliche titel für das Buch, wurde auch bei Cross Cult so angegeben. --Klossi (Diskussion) 23:03, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) 17.12.2016 * Forum:Einladung: Neues Star Trek fan Game entwickeln - ist definitiv ein Off-Topic Thema. Solchen Anfragen sollten wir hier (nicht zuletzt auch wegen Was Memory Alpha nicht ist Pkt. 2 & 3) generell einen Riegel vorschieben... --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:30, 17. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Wenn er sich meldet, wirds gelöscht. Wenn nicht, laß ich es noch ein wenig drin und lösch es später :Fall A eingetreten 21:57, 17. Dez. 2016 (UTC) 30.12.2016 * Vorlage:Release/ 9783442236831 - versehentlich angelegt (schon unter Vorlage:Release/9783442236831 vorhanden) --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:19, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :erledigt 20:38, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC)